Area Twelve
by Delta General 42
Summary: When Jane Tiberia Kirk is thrown off of her ship for something that she didn't do, she is recruited as an engineering officer for Area Twelve, a secret part of the Federation that tracks down section 31 and has a bigger species rotor than the Federation itself. Fem!Kirk. Live!Amanda Kelvin may return.
1. Chapter 1

**Area Twelve**

When Jane Tiberia Kirk is thrown off of her ship for something that she didn't do, she is recruited as an engineering officer for Area Twelve, a secret part of the Federation that tracks down section 31 and has a bigger species rotor than the Federation itself. Fem!Kirk.

Chapter One: Kicked off

Jane Tiberia Kirk was many things, Captain of the USS Enterprise, youngest captain in Starfleet and Bond Mate to Commander Spock, her first officer.

So when she awoke to find him glaring angrily at her, she was beyond confused, he started pacing when she woke up.

"Adulteress" Hissed Spock "Cheater, Bond breaker" the angry Vulcan continued pacing before stopping in front of her "Who is it? Who is the father of your child?" Demanded Spock.

"What are you talking about? Spock I can't be pregnant, you're-" Said Jane before Spock cut her off.

"Exactly, so you must be dallying around with another male, I take that you will accept my transfer and I have moved my belongings from our- your quarters, Captain." Said Spock emotionlessly, though the anger still stayed in his eyes.

Jane was shocked to the point she wasn't aware she was crying, "Spock" She choked out.

"Once my belonging are in my old quarters, I will depart yours." Said Spock, before turning around and marching out of the door, Bones came in shortly after he left.

"Bones, Spock-" Said Jane before McCoy cut in.

"How could you screw him over like this, I thought you had grown up and settled down, but now you've gone and pulled a stunt like this! I've transferred you're case over to M'benga, I can't even look at you right now." Spat Dr. McCoy before turning around and leaving.

It was only after they had gone did Jane allow herself to break down and dissolve into tears, when the chime on her door sounded she sat up right and tried to hide her pain.

"Enter." Said Jane her voice nearly choked up with emotion.

The door opened revealing Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, Lieutenant Commander Carol Marcus and Commander Razak Delta.

"I guess that you have come to yell at me as well." Said Jane preparing from the verbal assault, but Uhura's words took her off guard.

"That was my original intention but the other two convinced me to listen to your side of the story." Said the dark skinned woman looking at her broken commanding officer.

"I didn't, I swear the only being I've been with is Spock, please you have to believe me!" Pleaded Jane, looking at the other members of the crew.

"She's telling the truth, but knowing Spock he'll probably try and invoke regulation 459 section two." Said Razak looking at a plant next to Jane's bed.

"So what do we do?" Asked Carol walking over to the captain and wrapping her arms around her.

"We get her to resign, if she is discharged she can't leave earth but if she resigns she can and possibly hide the child from Spock." Said Uhura looking down at the broken captain.

"I'll start a letter of resignation for Jane, I'll inform Hikaru and Montgomery about what has happened and I'll contact Ri'alle." Said Razak leaving the room.

*/AT/*

The next few days were boarder line torture for Jane, as she had very few friends after Dr. McCoy had spread the message of her supposed adultery, many had gone to Spock's side but some, such as Scotty, Sulu and Chekov, had gone to Jane's as she was the reason they were on board the Enterprise.

Jane had informed all of them that she planned to resign from Starfleet, Sulu supported that decision and said he might as well, Scotty had promised to support her in any way possible, Chekov had said he has requested to be re-assigned to the _USS Negotiator_, a _Delegation-Class_ Star Cruiser.

*/AT/*

The _Enterprise_ had docked at Star base nine, where Admiral Christopher Pike had come aboard.

"Admiral, with all due respect, what are you doing here?" Asked Jane, when they reached her office, her resignation ready on the desk.

"Starfleet has received some, disturbing, news that you were, unfaithful to your husband and he has requested that the matter is looked into." Said Pike, stiffly.

"Admiral, I have actually been expecting this and I think now would be a good time to hand this in." Said Jane as she handed Pike her resignation, "I wasn't unfaithful, and I don't know how I am pregnant and right now I don't care, all I can think of is that Spock will miss out on raising a child." Said Jane before leaving the Captains Office, heading for her quarters to change her clothes and pick up her bags before leaving the Federation's Flag Ship.

On the way down to her quarters she bumped into Spock.

"Well, good luck with the remainder of your five year mission, _Captain_." Said Jane, before walking past him and continuing to her quarters.

Once Jane had collected her belongings she joined Scotty, Sulu and Carol at the transporters.

"Are you sure you want to come with me? I don't want you to ruin your chances of continuing in Starfleet." Said Jane looking between them as they stood before her.

"Lassie, I would love to continue as an engineer but I also want to be there for both you and your child, as their father refuses to admit that the child is his, well Uncle Monty will guide them to greatness." Said Scotty, drawing a laugh from Jane.

"Tamara and I decided that it would be best to raise a child with someone we know and trust, besides Demora would love to have a playmate." Said Sulu, whose wife was waiting for them on the station.

"You're the reason I joined this crew, you're my family." Said Carol looking Jane in the eyes.

Jane smiled at them, Chekov had been transferred to the _Negotiator_, Uhura had transferred to Deep Space 2, and Kevin Riley had left to join the rest of the Nine on Tarsus IV to build a family.

Jane looked over at Hendorff and said "Energize."

The four former crew members left the_ Enterprise_ to parts unknown.

**A/N: This is based off of ****_Betrayed _****by ****_Sweetlee _****and I thought what if some members of the crew had stood b her and thus this was born, I will be putting area twelve ships on to my deviant art account so you know what they look like. please review and I'll give you a cookie (::)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Area Twelve **

Chapter Two: Recruitment

Jane had gone back to her families old farm house, her mother had listened to her side of the story and all she cared about was that she was getting a grandchild, George had stopped talking to her after he was contacted by McCoy about her sudden pregnancy and Katie hadn't contacted her from the scientific outpost she work on.

What surprised her the most was Frank had started to be civil with her after throwing insults at her for the majority of her teenage life.

Currently she was with her mother shopping for baby clothes.

"This is a nice colour, don't you think Jane?" Said Winona looking at her youngest child.

"Mum, I've already told you, I'll by clothes for the child as soon as I know what the gender is." Said Jane looking around, before catching sight of Carol and Scotty looking a baby toys.

Winona followed her gaze before smirking.

"Well, they seem to agree with me." Said Winona, before catching sight of a man in a black jumpsuit with grey around the shoulders and a red turtle neck vest underneath with four gold pips on the left side of the turtle neck and a badge similar to the Enterprises emblem. **(Think Starfleet Uniform from DS9 & First Contact onwards.)**

The man stopped in front of Jane and Winona, just as a female in a similar uniform, only with a turquoise turtle neck and two gold pips and one black pip stopped in front of Scotty and Carol.

"Jane Kirk?" Asked the man.

"Yes?" Said Jane looking at him.

"Former captain of the _USS Enterprise_ NCC-1701?" Asked the man looking at her.

"Yes." Said Jane, looking at her mother, who looked concerned.

"My name is Captain René Picard of the _USS Context_ a _Deduction-Class_ Star ship of Area Twelve of the United Federation of Planets, we have received a few suggestions that we recruit you for our organisation." Said Captain Picard, looking at the blond woman.

"As a what?" Said Jane looking at the exits, in case she had to make a run for it.

"As an Engineer, your marks in Engineering rival that of Montgomery Scott, and we believe that you would be one of the best people to work on a project we have developed." Said Picard, looking over at his colleague.

Jane looked at her mother before looking over at Scotty, who was in a deep conversation with the female officer, Jane then looked back at her mother.

"Will she be safe?" Asked Winona, looking directly at Picard, who nodded.

"As safe as any other Officer with Area Twelve, since we are not widely known." Said Picard, turning to Winona.

"Go with them." Said Winona, "You always yearned to be in the stars, it's something you can't take away." Said Winona, looking at her youngest.

Jane looked over at Scotty again, to see he was heading towards her.

"Jane, these people want the three of us to join their little organisation! They want you and me to be Engineers and Carol to be a Medical/Science Officer!" Exclaimed Scotty.

Jane looked over at Picard and said "When do we start."

*/AT/*

Jane and Scotty had received their new uniforms and were heading to their appropriate assignments, Scotty was made Chief Engineer of the _USS Roman_ and Jane was made and Engineering Officer on the _USS Endeavour_, when Jane looked around at the ships docked she saw a few designs she had submitted to Starfleet, such as the _Discus-Class, Taxel-Class, Ares-Class _and _Circus-Class_.

She also saw ships already in commission like the _Constitution-Class, Hood-Class, Mayflower-Class, Newton-Class, Einstein-Class, Saladin-Class, Apollo-Class, Challenger-Class, Federation-Class _and the_ Constellation-Class_.

She was surprised to see the _Dreadnought-Class _and _Vengeance-Class_ in the docks, when she rounded the corner she stopped dead in her track upon seeing the giant vessel, slightly larger than the _Dreadnought-Class_ with a type of Nacelle she had never seen before.

Upon arriving to Area Twelve Jane had been given the rank of Lieutenant Commander, Two gold pips and one black one with gold on the rim of the pip, Scotty had gotten full Commander, three gold pips, Carol had gotten Lieutenant Junior Grade, one gold pip and one black pip, Sulu had gotten Lieutenant, two gold pips and Tamara had gotten Ensign, one gold pip, Sulu, Tamara and Carol had been assigned to the _Endeavour_ along with Jane.

Jane was the Chief Engineer, Carol was Chief Science Officer, Sulu had gotten Helmsman position on the bridge and Tamara was a Medical officer.

They were greeted by the _Endeavour's_ First Officer Commander Jonas Black.

"Welcome aboard, as you already know, I am Commander Jonas Black of the _USS Endeavour_ the Captain will be with you shortly." Said Commander Black before walking down a corridor.

Jane looked around the Bridge, it was spacious and darker than the _Enterprises_ Bridge, but it had a welcoming effect to it.

"Welcome aboard, I am Captain T'Vora of the _USS Endeavour_." Said a Voice behind them, they all turned and saw a female Romulan standing before them.

Jane, Carol, Tamara and Hikaru were silent, until Demora woke up and started tugging on Tamara's uniform.

T'Vora showed them around the bridge and Jane was surprised to find that the Chief Engineer was located on the bridge with monitors on the warp core, anti-matter containment and all of the ships other specifications.

The doors to the Turbo lift opened and to Jane's surprise, Razak stepped onto the bridge.

"Permission to come aboard Captain?" Said Razak making his way over to T'Vora, who smiled at him.

"Permission granted, Doctor." Said T'Vora looking at the tall man.

Jane looked at the others who had come with her, noting that they looked equally shocked at his appearance.

T'Vora must have noticed their looks before blushing slightly and coughing.

"This is the Ships Chief Medical Officer, Commander Razak Delta." Said T'Vora looking away from the male standing behind her.

Commander Black entered the Bridge, looked at the pair and smirked.

"You know, you'd think being a married couple you'd be comfortable around each other." Said Black walking over to the pair and sat in the seat on the left side of the Captain's Chair.

Razak chuckled before sitting in the seat on the right side of the chair, while T'Vora sat in the centre seat.

"Captain, we have been cleared to leave Space Dock." Said a Beta Zoid at the conn.

"Very well, Helm take us out, One-Quarter Impulse." Said T'Vora, giving Sulu his first instructions.

"Aye, Captain, One-Quarter Impulse." Said Sulu as he piloted the ship away from the Space Station.

Jane looked at her console and watch the Anti-Matter levels and the Warp Core containment field, she glanced over at Carol, before looking back at her station.

"We have been cleared for Warp, Captain." Said Sulu, earning a smile from T'Vora.

"Set course for Vulcan, Maximum Warp." Said T'Vora, leaning back in her chair.

**A/N: Yeah I made up a few classes, which will be put up on my deviant art account please review I like you forever if you review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Area Twelve **

Chapter Three: The Vulcan Experiment

Jane sat back in the seat at her station, the _USS Endeavour_ was heading out to Vulcan's former co-ordinates before Nero destroyed it via a black hole at the centre.

T'Vora stood up and said "All senior officers to the briefing room."

Before she walked over to a door next to the Turbo Lift, followed by Carol, Razak, Black and a Klingon officer with a yellow turtle neck under his uniform, like Jane's, with two gold pips, signalling his rank as lieutenant, before T'Vora looked at Jane and sighed.

"Lieutenant Commander Kirk, I said **all** senior officers to the briefing room." Said T'Vora before going back into the room.

Jane flushed red before standing and following the Romulan captain into the briefing room and sitting next to the Klingon security chief.

"As most of you are unaware of what we are going to try and pull off, we are attempting to restore Vulcan using an experimental substance which command had nick-named 'Blue Matter' and it supposedly reverses the Red Matter effect, under the theory that what the Red Matter consumes goes to another dimension." Said T'Vora looking around at her Senior Officers.

"Shouldn't we test it on something smaller before trying it on Vulcan?" Asked Jane looking at her Captain.

"I had originally planned that but command has demanded that we try it on Vulcan first." Said T'Vora, looking at Jane, when a dark haired woman walked in.

"I take it that most of you are familiar with Amanda Greyson." Said T'Vora, looking back at her other Senior Officers.

All nodded, while Amanda zeroed in on Jane before turning to T'Vora.

"Captain, May I have a few minutes with Jane, please?" Asked Amanda looking at Jane's commanding officer.

T'Vora nodded and signalled for the rest of the Senior Officers to go back to their stations while Jane stayed behind with Amanda.

Amanda turned to Jane, a serious look in her eyes.

"Jane, is it true?" Asked Amanda looking Jane in the eye.

"Is what true?" Replied Jane starting to panic.

"That you went behind my son's back a got pregnant with another man's child." Demanded Amanda, her voice growing hostile.

"NO! I didn't I swear, I don't know how I'm pregnant, I didn't stay long enough to find out, I might have been raped and trauma suppressed the memory, a bunch of aliens might have decide that they pitied us, I don't know but I was never unfaithful to Spock, heck the only other person I was with was my ex-boyfriend and that in itself was nearing five years ago, it ended when Nero destroyed the _Mayflower_ when Vulcan was attacked." Said Jane doing her best not to start crying.

Amanda stopped and looked at the young woman, who had just started to break down, before pulling her in to an embrace, realising that she was telling the truth.

"You do understand, Mrs Greyson, that when I agreed to leave you with my Second Officer and Chief Engineer, I thought you were going to say hello." Said T'Vora standing in the doorway.

Amanda looked at the Romulan captain before at her, possibly ex, daughter in law.

"I didn't know she'd react like this." Said Amanda, holding the Chief of Engineering.

After Jane had calmed down enough to return to her station she remembered that Amanda was supposed to be dead.

"Amanda, how did you survive? Because Spock saw you fall to your death when Vulcan collapsed." Said Jane looking at Amanda.

"Area Twelve had a ship cloaked near the _Narada_ They used a particle beaming device to get me out of there, hence why they think they can restore Vulcan, if they could pull a single being from a black hole, then why not an entire planet?" Said Amanda looking at Jane.

"You really think that Vulcan could be restored?" Asked Jane meeting Amanda's gaze.

"I think that at least it's possible." Replied Amanda, before walking over to the Turbo Lift.

Jane went back to her station, where she found a padd sitting on the console, she noted that it held the schematics for the_ USS Endeavour_, Jane nearly fell out of her chair when she read it had 48 decks and a Saucer Separation Sequence, she also read that it had escape pods and a warp core ejection system.

Jane had just finished reading the schematics when Sulu announced that they had arrived at their co-ordinates.

"Load torpedo bays and prepare for Blue Matter injection, raise shields." Said T'Vora looking straight ahead.

"Aye, Captain." Said Bojoran crew member.

T'Vora turned to Jane.

"Commander, I need you to go down to Engineering and keep watch on our Warp Core, the last thing we need in a breach while we pull this off." Said T'Vora, wait Jane's reply.

"Aye, Captain." Said Jane getting out of her seat and heading for the Turbo Lift.

"Deck 20, Main Engineering." Said Jane as she entered the Lift.

When the lift had arrived at Engineering Jane's jaw dropped, the warp core was massive and it had at least three decks covering it.

Jane went over to a Lieutenant working on a console, trying to figure out why the coolant system were starting to overheat.

Jane looked over his shoulder before interfering.

"The plasma injectors are too high, lower the temperature and let them cool off for a bit." Said Jane to the Lieutenant before continuing to walk over to the main station next to the Warp Core.

Her com badge beeped and T'Vora's voice was heard through it.

_"__Lieutenant Commander Kirk, are we ready down there?"_

Jane tapped the badge on the left side of her chest and replied, "Everything is ready down here, Captain, and you can tell them we are ready."

_"__Excellent, Commander."_ Said T'Vora before breaking contact with her.

For the next ten minutes the ship was shaken by a series of shockwaves, damaging a power conduit and causing the replicators to stop working until the shaking had stopped.

Jane tapped her com badge as soon as the ship stilled.

"Kirk to bridge, was the test successful?" Asked Jane wait with batted breath, along with the other members of the crew.

_"__Jane, perhaps you should see for yourself."_ Replied T'Vora.

Jane rushed to the Turbo Lift.

"Deck 1, Bridge." Said Jane as soon as she entered.

The journey to the Bridge was torture for Jane, she thought that the journey in the Turbo Lift was lasting hours, until she reached the Bridge and realised that it had lasted about a minute.

Jane looked around the Bridge, noting the looks on everyone's faces, before turning her attention to the view screen.

"Life signs?" Asked T'Vora, looking over at the conn.

"Near six billion Captain, they are hailing us." Said Sulu, before looking at T'Vora.

"Set course for Saturn Station, Warp 6, as soon as we enter Sector 001 activate the cloaking device." Said T'Vora, as she sat down.

She turned to a female with ridges on her temples, _'Cardassian'_ Thought Jane.

"Ensign, open a ship wide broad cast." Ordered T'Vora, sitting up in her seat.

"Broadcast ready, Captain." Replied the Cardassian.

"Attention all crew members, this is Captain T'Vora speaking, our test was successful Vulcan has been restored." Said T'Vora, it was silent for a few seconds until the entire ship was full of cheering, the Ensign cut the broadcast and all was silent on the Bridge, until Sulu spoke.

"Captain, there's another star ship coming in." Said Hikaru, before turning his chair around and looking at the rest of the Bridge crew, "It's the _Enterprise_."

_**A/N: Cliffhanger! and thank you for the reviews and no this story will not have a tragic ending otherwise I would have put tragedy in the story settings and I will put the ships mentioned in this story onto my deviant art account please Review and please give suggestions for ships, if you do I'll give you a Cookie (::) (::) (::) (::)**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Area Twelve**

Chapter Four: Warp Speed

Spock sat in the Captain's chair reading information off of a PADD whilst listening to his first officer, a human male by the name of Simon Jones, relay information on the crew's behaviour.

"Lieutenant Samuels is currently trying to create a clubs rotor, Doctor McCoy has issued when crew members are to report for their physicals and our newest crewmember, Counsellor Abbot, is settling in nicely." Said Jones before Savik, the new communications officer, spoke.

"Captain we are receiving a message from-" Savik stopped and stared at the screen in front of her, losing all Vulcan control she had been taught at a young age, "That's impossible!" Exclaimed the young Vulcan female in shock.

"What is, Lieutenant?" Asked Spock as he stood up and walked over to the communications console.

"Vulcan has just sent a recovery signal." Said Savik, looking up at Spock.

Spock was silent, searching through his bonds with the Vulcan people, surprised to find it restored, before going back to the Captain's chair of the _Constitution-Class _Star cruiser.

"Helm, set course for Vulcan's former co-ordinates, maximum warp." Said Spock, sitting down.

The Andorian set the co-ordinates and pushed the lever for warp down.

The _Enterprise_ jumped off to warp, with Spock deep in thought.

*/AT/*

The _Enterprise_ exited warp, to see the planet Vulcan and a giant ship, _'Judging by the size, bigger than the USS Vengeance'_ thought Spock, observing the ship.

The new helms officer, Dakota, yelled "They are going to warp, Captain!"

"Set course to follow them, Ensign." Ordered Spock going back to the chair.

The unknown ship jettisoned off to Warp with the _Enterprise_ following.

*/AT/*

T'Vora looked at Sulu in shock.

"Maximum Warp, Engage!" Yelled T'Vora once she came to her senses.

"Aye, Captain!" Said Sulu before the _Endeavour _set off at maximum warp.

The Bridge was silent foe a couple of seconds.

"Captain they are in pursuit." Said Sulu, looking at his console.

Jane turned to face the front of the Bridge.

"Captain, we could drop out of warp and then go to warp again with a different set of co-ordinates, throwing them off the track." Said Jane looking the Captain, First Officer and CMO.

"Excellent Commander, helm make it so." Ordered T'Vora, with Hikaru dropping out of Warp and setting Co-Ordinates for Qo'Nos before setting off at warp again, losing the _Enterprise_.

*/HA/*

Jane, Carol, Tamara and Hikaru followed Razak down to Sick bay.

Jane was going to have her unborn child's health checked before estimating how long until Jane would have until she had to give birth.

While Razak was preparing for the test Hikaru spoke.

"How come Jane is a Lt. Commander and not a higher rank?" Asked Sulu, earning nods from the other two females.

Razak paused before going back to work, "Because AT Command believe that she has to earn the Rank of full Commander then Captain, the reason she has Lt. Commander is because she has a bit more experience than most, I couldn't get anything higher, you're all lucky that most of you are on the same ship, side from Scotty." Said Razak before turning to Jane, "This might tickle a bit."

Jane suddenly began laughing.

When Razak had finished the procedure a sudden thought came to Jane.

"Does Sarek know that Amanda survived?" Asked Jane.

"Yes, because Area Twelve was formed in secret to combat Section 31, we have vastly superior technology because we harvested the remains of the _Narada_, hence how we were able to restore Vulcan, as well as putting some experimental technology to use from my people, Chronarchs, we reversed the time bubble around Vulcan restoring not only the land mass but the entire species," Said Razak, "In fact it was Sarek who suggested you for Area Twelve."

"Why wasn't I informed of the specifics of the ship during the orientation?" Asked Jane.

"The reason we didn't inform you of any of the special specifications was because we didn't know ourselves because this is the maiden voyage of the _Endeavour_ so we nearly nothing about her aside from how to work her and all that jazz, so we are just as shocked as you, although I think T'Vora has some plans for the 'Holo Deck' as they are called." Said Razak before looking at his PADD.

"The pregnancy will last around eight to nine months before your waters break." Said Razak looking at Jane before dismissing them back to their duties.

*/AT/*

One Year Later

Jane walked onto the Bridge of the _Endeavour_.

T'Vora looked up at her before smiling.

"Welcome back, Commander." Said the Romulan Captain.

It had been a busy year for Jane during which she was promoted to full Commander, gave birth to her twin children, George Sarek and Amanda Winona, patching things up with Sarek and Katie, all the while avoiding Starfleet.

Jonas Black had been given the Command of the _USS Poseidon_ and Razak was now T'Vora's First Officer.

Jane walked up to the Captain and First Officer/CMO handing Amanda to T'Vora and readjusting her grip on George.

"It's good to be back. Captain, just out of curiosity, why is there an Engineering console at the back to the Bridge? Because whoever I ask they just smile and walk away." Said Jane.

T'Vora smiled.

"Because it means that the Chief Engineer can quickly join the other senior officers when they are called." Said T'Vora, bouncing Amanda gently.

"Captain, Command has cleared us for departure." Said Tiana, the Betazoid navigator.

"Alright then, let's set off, one quarter impulse, Ensign." Said T'Vora, before sitting in her chair.

"Aye, Captain, one quarter impulse." Echoed Tiana, putting in the commands.

The _Endeavour_ set off for towards the depths of space.

"Captain, we have been cleared for Warp." Said Elika, the Cardassian Communications Officer.

T'Vora nodded.

"Set course for Delta Vega, Warp Six." Ordered T'Vora, before looking a Razak.

"You know, dear, I think I might like a child." Said T'Vora, before looking at Amanda.

"What?" Said Razak, looking at his wife.

T'Vora smiled and looked out of the view screen.

**A/N: right here is the next chapter review please**


End file.
